Haunted
by Sohanna
Summary: Chiro's sick, and when the Hyperforce goes to run errands, he's left at the Robot to recover. At first, Chiro believes strongly that he's alone. When another presence reveals itself, Chiro learns more than he ever wanted to about it. DISCONTINUED. Sorry to those who've asked.
1. Home Sick

A story I devised in my mind recently. Inspired by The Lovely Bones.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Chiro." Antauri folded his arms, a frustrated look crossing his face. "You've just recovered from an illness, and this will help you feel better."

"I'm fine, Antauri!" Chiro snapped, shoving the bowl away. "You just said that I'd recovered!"

Antauri rolled his eyes.

"No, Chiro," he hissed. "You've only just recovered. You might still be sick. I don't care how much you hate this recipe; Gibson says the chemical makeup will help you feel better."

Antauri dropped his hands.

"We're going to the store to get a few things. You'll be here alone. I want that soup completely gone by the time we're back. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah, Antauri. I have for the past two years," he hissed, grumpily.

Antauri sighed. He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I worry about you sometimes, Chiro," he whispered. "Everyday…" He hesitated. "…you grow more like Mandarin."

Chiro snapped his head up, unwilling to retort, for fear that whatever came out of his mouth would only confirm Antauri's suspicions. He didn't want to be like Mandarin at all.

"I'm sorry," he finally managed.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," he said, taking his hand off the boy's shoulder. "It's you." And he left.

Chiro stared at the bowl of goop, thinking about everything.

Finally, he managed to shove a spoonful into his mouth.

He winced.

_It's not so bad,_ he thought. _I've tasted worse._

He chuckled as he remembered Otto's cooking mishap. Now that was some terrible tasting food!

He managed to gulp it all down. If he ate fast enough, he barely tasted it.

He wiped his mouth clean.

_Clang!_

Chiro's head shot up.

"Antauri?" he called, out.

No reply.

He threw off his covers and strode quickly to the door.

"Hey!" he shouted into the hall. "Anyone here?"

He again heard no reply.

"Hello! Gibson! Nova! Sprx! Otto! Hello!"

Then he heard a faint noise. Sniffling… like a sobbing noise.

He headed for the sound. It was coming for the silver simian's room.

The door slid open with a hiss.

"Hey… is anyone in here?" He continued on into the darkness. He'd never gone in when the lights were out. It was almost equivalent to a haunted house. Strange and unidentifiable objects hung on the walls. The sniffling and crying was louder now. Then, to make it all worse the door shut behind him.

He jolted as it slammed shut. Every nerve ending in his body was a live wire. His senses were as alert as they were in battle.

"Who's in here?"

The crying came to an abrupt stop. Chiro snapped upright.

"Onii-Sama?" the little voice called. Tiny as the girl who sat still in class and did everything the teacher said.

"There's no Onii in here…" he called, trying to locate the sound. "Who are you? How'd you get in?"

A tiny body stepped out from behind Antauri's cabinet, and Chiro's eyes nearly left his skull…

* * *

And so the journey begins... R&R!!


	2. Hallucinating

Chiro stepped back, hands up in front of him.

"Wh-Who are you?"

There in front of him was a small form. Metal-plated arms clutched a small bunny-rabbit plushie. Huge blue eyes stared up at him, vivid against jet black fur.

… _But… it's not possible! There are only seven! One's already dead!_

It crouched down lower, protecting its tiny plush toy.

"Onii-sama?" she whispered. "Where's Onii-sama?"

_Who the heck is Onii?_

"Answer my question!" Chiro snapped. It flung down lower and a little further back, startled by Chiro's harsh tone. "Who made you?"

"N-No one!" it cried. "I was born!"

"That's impossible! You're a robot monkey!" he hissed. He quickly made a spear. "Tell me why you're here!"

The small monkey screeched and… and… vanished right before his eyes! Just gone!

The spear dissolved, it's light no longer illuminating the room.

_What was that?!_

One thought popped into his mind.

_No. That's not possible. There's got to be a logical explanation for this._

Chiro laid in bed, his knees curled into his chest, contemplating things that that… that thing could be.

_Maybe it had teleportation abilities; that could explain how it got inside the robot. It might've gotten lost, and was looking for Onii._

Yeah. That made sense.

The door opened.

Chiro's legs straightened, sending him flying through the air. He landed square on his feet, preparing the javelin again, this time throwing it.

The target moved just in time, ant the bolt missed Antauri's head by inches.

Chiro stared, wide-eyed.

"An-Antauri!"

Antauri stared after the spear, then turned to look at Chiro. Head cocked to the side and a look of pure confusion on his face. Any other time it would have been hilarious. Any other time.

"What was that all about?"

"I-I-I thought you were!"

"Chiro… have you been hallucinating?" he asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

_There's another logical explanation. I've been hallucinating!_

"Yeah… I think I saw some… thing… in… your room…"

Antauri's confused expression disappeared, and one of suspicion replaced it.

"Why were you in my room?"

"I… I heard something…" Chiro stuttered, trying to forget the robot monkey. "I thought there might've been an intruder… and I went to look…"

Antauri stared.

"You're not eating anymore of that soup," he stated, flatly. "If it's causing you mental instability, you probably shouldn't have it."

As Antauri turned to leave, Chiro saw something.

"Antauri! There!"

Antauri spun around, looking to where Chiro was pointing, claws activated.

He sighed, deactivating them.

"Chiro…"

"She…" Chiro stared. "She was right there! I saw her!"

"Who?"

"The girl who was in your room!" Chiro hissed. "She was right there!"

There was a long… awkward… silence.

"I'm going to get Gibson," Antauri said, flatly.

"Antauri, I swear!"

"You're still sick, Chiro. Lay down. I'll be right back."

The door closed.

Chiro clenched his fists, turned and Thunder Punched the wall, leaving a burn dent.

"You're infuriating!" he hissed to the mystery girl. "I wish you'd leave!"

"I can't."

Chiro straightened and spun around.

There she was, staring at him.

"Why are you here?" he hissed.

Her feet shifted from side to side.

"I'm looking for my big brother." She whispered.

"Onii-Sama?"

She jerked her head down and up quickly.

Chiro stared at her. An ache began in his chest. She_ was_ lost…

"What's your name?" She asked in a way that was far too cute to go without an answer.

Chiro stared at her, half expecting her to dissolve into thin air.

"Chiro. What's yours?"

She blinked.

"I don't remember my name."

Chiro raised an eyebrow.

"How can you not remember?"

She stared at him. As Chiro looked over her, he realized the hideous, dried, maroon red gash on her chest.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," she whispered.

"Trust me, I'm ready to believe anything," he hissed.

She girl stared at him, inwardly debating whether or not to tell him.

"I was murdered thirteen years ago."


End file.
